


The Prince's Tower

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien is Rapunzel, Adrien's room is his tower, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is Mother Gothel, Internet, Internet AU, Internet Friends, Marinette is prince, Non-magic, Rapunzel AU, Rapunzel Elements, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Unknown at Beginning, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: For most of his life, Adrien has been locked away in his room, a veritable tower within an impenetrable mansion, alone and cut off from the outside world. His only experiences come from his few highly supervised excursions to and from photo shoots. He's not allowed to socialize with anyone at the shoots, causing some tensions to build between him and his fellow models.His only solace comes in the form of the internet and a social game app that allows him to communicate with the few people he's joined to help build his little world. One such person is a player named CoccinelleStyliste. She makes him feel emotions he thought lost long ago. When she asks him to friend her on another social site, he's more than tempted, wanting to have one person he could call a friend. What would be the harm, right? It wasn't like he asked for much. One friend and he'd be happy.





	The Prince's Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of AU Yeah August. Internet AU.
> 
> This story takes place 10 years after Her Non-Imaginary Friend (Day 21). It has elements of the classic fairy tale, Rapunzel, with a few twists. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

A new message awaited him upon arriving home and logging onto his game.

He smiled as he saw the sender's name. CoccinelleStyliste.

He hadn't expected a response from her despite having played alongside her in their favorite game for the past six months. 

Opening up the message, his smile grew.

_Hey, ChatonNoir, do you have any camembert in your storeroom. I could use some for this new challenge. I promise to send you extra sweets to match your generous donation. -CoccinelleStyliste_

_If only you knew how few sweets I'm allowed, you would surely be saddened. I may have some camembert for you. I'll send what I can, but you know my sweet Felix will ignore me for a week if I empty my stores for you. He's mighty jealous of the affection I bear for you. -ChatonNoir_

With his message sent, he clicked on the little storeroom icon upon his screen, smiling as he found his high level of camembert stash still relatively untouched. Checking the health of his pet, Felix, he frowned, having forgotten to feed the little glutton before being chauffeured to work that morning. He'd have to rectify that before appeasing his Lady with her requested order. 

Clicking on Felix, he tapped the necessary buttons to commence feeding the lazy cat, filling up his virtual bowl with camembert.

As he watched the little cat eat his fill, another message dinged.

_Tell your precious Felix I'll double his normal amount of camembert as soon as I upgrade my barn. I'm so close to getting the materials I need, too. So, how was your day, mon Chaton? -CoccinelleStyliste_

_What materials do you need? I may have some still leftover from my last round of upgrades. It was a day, mon Buginette. It's over at least. -ChatonNoir_

_I'll send you a list shortly of those materials. I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help brighten your day somehow. -CoccinelleStyliste_

_You already do but thank you for the offer. It means a lot to me that you care even if we're complete strangers. -ChatonNoir_

_Not complete strangers, Chaton. We've been talking for almost four months now. Just know I'm always here if you need me. -CoccinelleStyliste_

He forced himself to keep the words he'd been so ready to type to himself. He wished he had the guts to tell her how he felt yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew nothing could come of it, not while he remained trapped in the life his father deemed necessary for him.

Sighing, he closed out of the message and finished up the few tasks he needed to keep up his daily streak within the game. Shutting down his computer, he stood, groaning at the tense muscles in his back as he moved closer to his large windows. The sun had begun to set on the day, its final rays of warmth bathing his room even as it cast shadows of prison bars over him.

The perfect metaphor for his life, he mused as he rested his forehead against the cooling glass. 

A sharp rap on his door echoed through his immaculate room before Nathalie appeared in the open doorway.

"I could've been naked, you know?" He tossed the words at her, knowing they wouldn't phase her. Nothing ever did.

She reminded him of tiny statues with their faces permanently painted into an expressionless mask, giving nothing away about their inner thoughts or workings. He honestly wished sometimes she'd show a little emotion since she was the only female in his life after his mother's disappearance over a decade ago.

With a sigh, he turned toward her, straightening his posture lest she reported to his father the need for corrective measures. He knew she'd do it if it would help keep her job regardless of how he might feel about it.

"What does my father wish me to know now? I assume he's too busy to come and tell me himself."

"He'll be heading to Milan for a week. During his absence, you'll be expected to remain on your best behavior, meaning no side trips or secret rendezvous. He wants you to stick with your schedule, no deviations." Having said her piece, she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's not like I do anything else, now do I?" he muttered, slumping onto his sofa and spreading his legs along its width. 

Before he could sink into his little party of self-pity, a chime from his phone alerted him to a new message.

He debated moving to retrieve the high-tech toy his father had gotten to appease him when another chime sounded, reminding him about the notification waiting for him. 

His decision made, coming to a stand and moving toward the desk. He pressed the button to awaken his screen and stared at the message, having forgotten he'd set up his game's notifications to be sent to his phone whenever he shut his computer down. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he caught sight of his friend's name again.

She must've sent him those sweets she promised. 

Booting up his computer, he logged back into his game and opened the message she sent.

At the bottom was the large pile of sweets she promised. Cookies, cakes, and other delectable treats he could use for various challenges and as snacks when his avatar needed a boost.

He clicked on each of them, watching as their little icons flew into his storeroom. 

Before he closed the message to log out again, he glanced up and noticed the question she'd sent with her sweets.

_Hey, Chaton, you have me a little worried. I'm serious you're not alone. To prove it, here's the link to my public account on SocialNet. Feel free to friend me there if you'd like. We can talk easier there than here. -CoccinelleStyliste_

Hmm, he didn't have an account, but perhaps he could make one. His father didn't need to know. Besides, he was sure he had a pretty good disguise he could use for any pictures.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he replied to her message, telling her to be expecting his friend request shortly. Then, he got to work. 

After thirty minutes, he had his new SocialNet page up, a few photos posted with his disguise in place, and the friend request sent. He hoped she'd accept it soon, seeing as how he'd been able to use his game's username for his social media page as well. Surely, she didn't know any other Chaton Noirs.

Another five long minutes passed before his computer dinged.

**Friend Request accepted.**

**You are now friends with Coccinelle Styliste.**

A smile his photographer would happily photograph every day stretched across his lips.

He really had a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.


End file.
